Ooo Aaa
by YouPeopleAreSoPettyAndTiny
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has had it with Ice King, so she decides rid Ooo of his princessnapping ways once and for all... by bringing Fionna to life! When Ooo and Aaa meet, how will their inhabitants react to their gender-swapped friends and selves? Many various pairings to come. My first fanfiction, so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1, Finn's POV

Inspired by the new Fionna and Cake episode, Bad Little Boy.

Princess Bubblegum has finally had enough of Ice King's antics, and she has an idea that may subdue his kidnap-y bad habits. When she discovers a way to break through to the alternate dimension of his fanfiction universe, will her plan for peace succeed or fail miserably? Things get a little complicated when Ooo and Aaa meet at last.

DISCLAIMER! I own nothing but my own name with which I sign author notes and whatnot. Don't hurt me…

P.S. This is my first fanfiction, so please be gentle with your reviews! – Dawn

**Finn's POV**

When Peppermint Butler says something's weird, you know major stuff is up.

The little candy dude showed up at the treehouse early that morning. He said that PB had locked herself in her laboratory after we rescued her from Ice King two weeks ago, and that she hadn't left or spoken to anyone since, but she had just requested that Jake and I meet her immediately. When we showed up, I must admit, she kind of scared me. Her chewy pink hair was lumped up more than usual, and her lumpy pink dress looked like it had been chewed on by fire wolves.

"Finn! Jake! You're just in time!" Peebs greeted us with an enthusiastic hug. "Excellent! I just sent for the Ice King. We can begin as soon as he arrives."

Just as I was about to ask what that stuff she wanted Ice King for, the crazy old wizard smashed through the window. Maybe I was the crazy one now, but it looked like he had actually brushed his beard.

"I'm here! Are you ready to get married, Princess?" He puckered for a moment, but then paused and looked around. "Hey! There's no wedding here," he pointed accusingly at Bubblegum. "You said we were going to get married."

"No, I said _you_ were going to get married," she corrected him. She noticed my '_you've really lost it if you think he's somehow getting married' _look and waved me off. "Now, if you all will all stand back from my contraption, you will see what I mean.

That was when I noticed the giant, metallic circle-type thing in the middle of the room. Wow. You would have thought that would be the first thing I noticed when I walked in the room.

Princess Bubblegum walked over to the wall where there was a huge light switch. My genius instincts told me it wasn't there to turn on the table lamp. With a royal grunt she flipped the switch up, and everything went black. Like, the entire city lost power. There was an awful whirring noise, kind of like the noise the blender makes when Jake tries to make continental breakfast smoothies and forgets to crack the eggs first, only 723 times worse.

"That's the sound of a dimensional rift being created!" the Princess somehow called over the clamor. About a minute later, the lights came back on. In the center of the giant silver circle was a glowing green orb that seemed to change in size and brightness.

"Woah… That's flipping awesome!" Jake shouted, trying to mirror the orb's random changes with his body.

PB turned to me. "Finn, the final step to breaking the barrier requires a demon's touch. I would rather keep _Marceline_," she sneered the name. "out of this for the time being, and my calculations showed that your family sword should to the trick. Would you do the honors?" She waved a hand at the freakish green ball.

I shrugged. "Um, okay." I still wasn't quite sure what anything she was saying meant, but she'd asked me to do stranger things than poke a glowing dimensional rift with a blade of demon's blood. I pulled out my sword and advanced, prepared to slay with justice whatever the thing threw at me.

As I got closer, I could have sworn I heard voices coming from the rift. I slowly lifted my sword at touched the tip to the orb. For a moment nothing happened, and then there was a flash of light. Something knocked the blade out of my hands and I felt a foot in my face.

When my eyes adjusted to the light, I found something pink and pointy in front of my face. Beyond it was a girl. She looked familiar, but I knew she wasn't a princess. She was wearing a hat kind of like mine, but with rabbit ears. Was she a hyooman? No, her clothes were too clean for that. I dared to look away from the sword in front of my nose to look for my own, and my eyes fell on the Ice King. He was pretty much in a beard puddle. I had never seen him like this. I had never actually seen him happy. Then I realized where I knew the girl from.

I swallowed hard. "Fionna… the _human_?"

She glared back at me, her blue eyes gleaming from behind the blonde bangs that hung free from her hood. "Who's asking, chump?"


	2. Chapter 2, Fionna's POV

**AN:**

Woah! Around 100 visits in the first 24 hours of the first chapter being up? I feel loved! (No, I don't care if that's normal, I still feel loved.) A super special thank you to my first three reviewers: Romanceismythang, Chozowarrior, and ILoveAdventureTime! You guys get cyberspace snicker doodles!

Just to let you guys know, I plan to change narrators quite a bit. Back-to-back chapters of the same POV will be rare until I get a feel for the direction I want to focus this story. I will try to write the separate characters differently through word-choice and the like, but sets of gender-swapped characters (e.g. Finn and Fionna) should sound fairly similar. Also, my use of Adventure Time phrases like "oh my glob" will become more limited because it feels odd to write and looks weird in text, in my opinion. I hope that doesn't annoy you guys.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. I'm not Pendleton Ward. Hopefully you knew that already…

**Fionna's POV**

How did this kid know my name? Where the lump was I, anyway? One moment I was waiting outside the tree house for Cake and the next there was a sword coming at me out of nowhere! After defecting it I found myself in a room that looked like it had had a touch of Gumball's interior design. There were test tubes and pink fluff everywhere you looked. It was a familiar scene, but the faces were all new to me.

The boy under my knee was freaking me out a little. He looked like he had raided my closet and chopped the ears off my hat. What was he copy-catting my look for? Then there was the chick with long pink hair. Did Gumball have a sister that he never told me about? And the creepy old dude in the corner could have been Ice Queen's crumbly old dad. Cake would have choked on a hairball if she could have seen these guys.

Suddenly I was surrounded by a blanket of yellow. "Oof! Let me go! What kind of sick trap is this?" The net was fuzzy. Why would these freaks make a fuzzy net? What did that accomplish? A second later I was seated a chair and there was a dog in front of me shrinking to normal size.

Okay, so where did that leave me? A kid who wore my clothes, kind of, long lost relatives of Prince Gumball and Ice Queen, and a dog with Cake's stretchy powers. I glared at each person in turn, feeling my crystal sword still in my hand.

"Okay, forget the 'who are you' thing. What _is_ this place, and where's Cake?"

Ice Grandpa made a giddy little girl noise and I could hear him mumbling, "They're real… They're real…"

Miss Pretty in Pink stepped forward with a royal flourish of her hands. She was getting more Gumball-y every second. "Fionna the Human, welcome to the Land of Ooo! I am Princess Bubblegum. These are the heroes Finn the Human and Jake the Dog. And that," she dropped the elegance in her voice. "is the Ice King."

Okay, she had my attention. "What's Ooo? What happened to Aaa? And where's Cake?"

Princess Bubblegum pointed at a giant circle thing with a glowing green orb hovering in the middle. "Cake and Aaa are in there. It's a dimensional rift. Ooo is a lot like Aaa, but the two are entirely different dimensions. Ice King literally imagined your whole world into existence when he wrote fanfiction stories about Finn and Jake. Please don't ask me how that works. The science is not absolute, and I don't believe you would want to listen to me lecture you on the workings on inter-dimensional creation and control. That would take several weeks, and even then you may miss something."

Finn the Human coughed. "PBubs, here, I've got this." He stepped forward to my side and stared up and off into the distance.

"Um... Finn-"

"Shhhhh…" he cut me off. "I will explain… through interpretive dance." He moved back and started to make funky motions with his arms that made absolutely no sense.

"Finn, bro, you're banananoos." Jake the Dog interrupted. "All she needs to know is that she's a figment of Ice King's imagination, and that she's really just the girl version of you. But that's okay with us, because everyone is welcome in the Candy Kingdom, even book characters! Unless they're evil sorcerers. We kick those dudes out on their buns."

The Ice King piped up, crawling toward me on his hands and… beard? "Jake, you forgot the important part: we're getting married! Fionna the Ice Queen. Doesn't that sound pretty?" he asked me.

"Ew, are you nuts? I'm not marrying anyone, you old creep!" I jumped out of my chair and pulled out my crystal sword. "Aaa is a real place, and I'm not some freaky book character! I'm Now let me go back home!"

Just then the whole room flashed bright white and I felt someone grab my arms and lift me into the air. I fought wildly against my attacker, flailing my sword blindly. Whoever it was yelled in my ear, "Whoa, whoa, Fionna! Chill! You're going to knock us out of the air!" When I could see again I found myself face to face to Marshall Lee about ten feet above the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I heard you scream through this freakish green thing floating outside your place."

Below us, Bubblegum groaned. "A demon's touch... Of course, the door opens both ways. We might need Marceline after all…"

A Goth girl with mega-long black hair and gray skin floated in the shattered window next to us. "Did someone say my name?"

**AN:**

Sorry. I know this was a cheesy, poorly written chapter. I had writer's block and I needed to get through it so we could get onto the rest of the story and begin introducing the other characters, start forming pairings and stuff. Review please! Plotline input is welcome, and I will give credit if I decide to use your idea, but it's nothing personal if I decide it doesn't fit with the idea in my head. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3, Marshall Lee's POV

**AN:**

Thank you to all that reviewed! I'm quite excited by the number of hits this story is getting (over 200 for the last chapter alone!) I'm going to try to publish a new chapter every two or three days at least by writing at school during my free periods.

Again, if you have an idea of where you would _like_ this story to go, make a suggestion. I might use it if it fits the ideas in my head. Credit will be given if I do.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Adventure Time, which means I don't own Marshall Lee… Now I'm depressed. - Dawn

**Marshall Lee's POV**

I must admit, I wasn't all that shocked by Bubblegum's explanation about the dimensional-creation-whatever. I'm 1,000 years old, I'm not surprised very easily any more. Fionna seemed upset, so maybe that meant I should have been, too, but then again it could just be a mortal thing.

What really got me was the 'girl me.' Marceline, the Vampire Queen. I'm the Vampire King, that's my thing. I don't share my rule – or my immortality – with anyone. I am _the _creature of the night, the bad-boy of Aaa. I'm one of a kind. A huge part of my identity is my aloneness, my singularity. Yet here is this lady-vamp, flying in the face of my whole self-image. It didn't sit well with me.

Fionna and I were staying at Finn and Jake's place for the night. I didn't know why exactly. Bubblegum said something about dimensional rifts being fragile or collapsing or something, I wasn't really listening. I didn't mind waiting around. I had my axe-guitar, and that's all I would have missed anyway. We were supposed to be at the tree house for Fionna's sake, I guess, like she might appreciate the familiar setting. Instead it seemed to freak her out, so after the sun went down I took her up to the roof for some air.

"Marceline is a lot like you," she said after a few hours of easy conversation.

My moved lazily over my guitar, stringing together a few chords into a new melody. "What makes you say that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's just a vampire thing."

I stopped playing and looked up, catching her eye. She looked… sad? "What's a vampire thing?"

She held my gaze for a moment and then looked away. "The whole Lord of the Dead attitude."

I smirked and went back to my music. I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but she was so idiotically convinced that my rebelliousness was an 'attitude,' I almost couldn't help wondering how she thought I _really_ was. I mean, it's not like I tried to be this way. Growing up the half-demon son of a Vampire King, your lifestyle choices were pretty limited.

Fionna spoke again a few minutes later, interrupting a bridge I was strumming out. "Do you think Cake is worried?"

I laughed. "Lighten up, Fionna. The kitty can survive a few hours without you. I don't know if _you_ can though."

"Hey!" She punched my shoulder. My laugh grew dark and I jumped at her, sending us both flying off the top of the Finn and Jake HQ. She screamed as we tumbled through the air in free-fall. As we neared the ground I reclaimed control and righted us. I landed lightly on my feet with her cradled in my arms and grinned down at the soft little human girl, displaying my full array of fangs.

"Are we relaxed yet, Fionna Darling?"

She pursed her lips. "You can put me down now, Marshall." I snickered, but set her on her feet. As I did, an angry shriek rang out across the hills. Fionna gasped. "What was that?" Before I even had a chance to answer, she was heading toward the noise.

I sighed and floated lazily after her. Oh, my dear Fionna, always running off to save a world that couldn't do her the favor of keeping itself safe. Glob only knew why I followed her around. "Oh, come on, Fi, why don't you let Finn and Jake take this one. They seem, I don't know, capable-ish, and this is _their_ world after all."

"Those guys fell asleep forever ago! I can handle this on my own if you want to go back."

A pretty girl with night-black hair materialized in front of us, snatching my little adventurer up into the air. "No," she crooned. "I don't think you can."

I hissed and exploded into bat-form before I could stop to think. "Drop her, Marceline!"

She cackled and bared her fangs, but set the human on her feet. "Ease up, Marsh. Gob, don't you have jokes in Aaa?" She smiled down at Fionna. "That was me you heard scream, by the way. I get kind of angry when little girls won't let me eat their red ribbons."

I rolled my eyes and shrank back into my normal form. This lady may have 1000 years of experience, but she was evidently not wiser for it. "You mean you actually _hunt _for your food? Rookie mistake, Baby. Just wear your own!" I gestured at my flannel. "Way easier."

"Way boring," she countered. "I think the girl looked better in white, anyway."

"You mean I ran over here for nothing?" Fionna demanded. She seemed put out. "Do you always alert half of Ooo when you're hungry? Or was that just to get on my nerves."

Marceline shook her head with mock scorn. "My, someone's a little touchy." She turned to me, nodding at my axe-guitar. "That's cool, but you should the bass I have at home. Ditch Blondie and come hang out with me some time, we could play together. You should be able to find me." With that she morphed into a bat and vanished.

"She likes to make an exit, doesn't she?" I muttered.

Fionna stared after her, eyes as slits. "Well she's annoying. See what I said about her being like you?"

I clutched my frozen heart, eyes wide with sarcastic surprise. "Oh, Fionna, what a cruel thing to say! I thought better of you."

She laughed and began heading back to the tree house. "Come on, the sun will be up in a while. As much as I'd like to see you in a pile of ashes, I don't think your girlfriend would be very happy if I let that happen."

"Oh! So I have a girlfriend now, huh? Well what about your new husband, the Ice King? I mean, I get why you didn't invite me to the wedding; if I were there, you might start to second guess your options. Although, I am a little hurt that you didn't even think to send me an announcement!"

That was enough to earn me a fist in the face. "Ouch! Baby, come on, I'm delicate." I rubbed my face gingerly for effect. She was glowering at me, but her blue eyes were sparkling with humor so I knew I was off the hook for now.

I couldn't explain it exactly, but, even when we fought, I always preferred Fionna's company over anyone else's. My memories of her were like the starlight in the otherwise bleak night sky that was my solitary existence; they were the points that caught my attention whenever I stopped to look at it. Maybe that was because I had spent so much time relatively alone, misunderstood, and suddenly I had someone I could rely on and trust, even if she could never hope to understand me. Or maybe it was something entirely different. Regardless of reason, I knew I would do just about anything for this girl, be that battling a vampire queen or blindly charging at a mysterious green glowing thing that had swallowed her whole.

We got back to the tree fort as the first gray lights of dawn were rising above the hills. I hissed at the horizon before closing the door behind us. We walked into the living room and sank onto the couch together. I hadn't realized until then how exhausting inter-dimensional travel could be.

I leaned I head against the wall and looked over at Fionna, whose eyes were drooping. I opened my arms invitingly, and she raised an eyebrow at me like I must be a madman, which I guess I might be. "I won't bite." I reassured her with a sly wink. Her cheeks became a very delicious-looking shade of red and she reluctantly curled up against my side. "Sleep for a few hours and then maybe we can go back home," I whispered softly. I started humming the song I had been working on before our run-in with Marceline and within a minute I could hear her gentle snoring. I pondered for a moment where her dreams could be taking her and smiled genuinely for the first time that day before drifting off. I didn't know exactly what she would dream of, but that night, I dreamed of her.

**AN:**

Yes, I know, it's a little sappy. I'm a huge Fiolee fan, in case you couldn't tell.

Reviews are most welcome! Also, I'm thinking about starting an AH High School story for the Adventure Time crew. Cliché, I know, but is that something you guys might want to see from me? For the sake of experimentation? Let me know in the comment section below!

-Dawn


	4. Author's Note! Sorry

**Author's Note!**

Sorry, guys. As a long-time reader myself, I know how hated Author Notes can be. However, as I put out the last chapter this morning, I feel that now is probably the best time to address a few things and answer a few small questions. Don't shoot me.

First of all, I want to discuss pairings. As I said after Chapter 3, I am indeed a Fiolee fan. _However_ I am not actually biased toward one pairing over another. In this particular story, I will bring up many pairings! These include, but are definitely not limited to: Fiolee, Marcelee, Finn/Fionna, Finn/Bubblegum, Fionna/Gumball. I plan to make this a complicated process. Even I don't know which pairings will stick at the very end quite yet! The story summary thingamawhatsit says Finn and Fionna simply because I am not focusing yet on any single couple and I felt it fit right now because they are the main characters from Ooo and Aaa, which are both in this story.

Second, this is going to be a long, long story. I'm thinking minimum of 35-50 chapters. It's my first one, and I don't want to leave any stone unturned. I will soon be starting a small number of other stories to work on, and not just for Adventure Time, so I will be writing often and updating at least once or twice a week if not more. I have a certain standard for excellence that I want out of this particular story, so I will be spending more time on it than any other.

Also, the next two or three chapters may be quite short. They are mostly for the purpose of starting the main plot and getting some sup-plot introduced. Do not be discourage if they only hit around 500 words. It means I'm investing myself in the good stuff so you have more to read later on. Patience, young grasshoppers.

That's it for now. I'll get off my soapbox now. I don't mind if you didn't read this all. It's just here for those who may care. Thank you all for being such incredible readers! The response this story is getting has inspired me to keep publishing as often as my schedule allows.

-Dawn


	5. Chapter 4, PB's POV

**AN:**

Sorry it's been a few day since I last updated. I've had a lot of real life stuff going on. Stinkin' reality…

I recently put out my second story, an AU/AH Fiolee High School thingymajig. It's called I'm Not a Vampire. Check it out if you're interested!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm on a website called _FAN _fiction. Which makes me a fan. Inherently, I own nothing.

**Princess Bubblegum's POV**

I still couldn't believe that my invention had worked! I mean, of course all my calculations had been accurate, logic had mandated that it _would_ work, but that didn't negate that fact that I had just ripped a passageway between our world and Ice King's fan fiction novels. I beamed at the green orb that glowed from the center of the metal ring in my lab, lighting up the room in the dim gray lights of morning.

If only I could find a way to make the rift stable. As it was, the bridge could only take one or two transportations between dimensions a day. Any more strain on the fragile tear between worlds would cause it to collapse, forever trapping those on either side of the tear on whichever end they were at the time of collapse.

On the other hand, I supposed it didn't matter if the rift did end up collapsing. I only needed Fionna in Ooo when it did (and maybe I could 'accidentally' leave Flame Princess in Aaa.) If nothing else resulted of this invention of mine, I _had_ to secure her hand for the Ice King. I felt terrible for having to force her into a marriage with _him_, but it was for the good of the whole land! I had a responsibility to my fellow princesses to keep them from the clutches of evil kings, and I was not bound to the human girl in the same way.

If it came time to make a hard choice, I was going to have to close the rift. And Fionna was going to be here when it did.

I was startled from my thoughts when the door opened behind me. I turned and was met with an unpleasant sight.

"Oh. Hello, Marceline. Do you need something?"

She floated lazily over my head. "Tell me, Bonnie, how many people can come through that thing at once."

I narrowed my eyes, suspicious, but answered her question. "Whoever opens the rift can bring one person with them, but that's all that it can handle right now. Why do you ask?"

The vampire cackled and hissed at me, her teeth showing. It was supposed to scare me, I think, but I'd known her too long to be anything but irritated. Then she flew at the dimensional rift, and my irritation turned to bloodlust with the flash of her transport.

**AN:**

Another short chapter will come tomorrow. I promise.


	6. Chapter 5, Ice King's POV

**AN:**

I knew when I said I'd update tomorrow that I would regret it… I've been dealing with major, real-world problems that have kept me, regrettably, away from the computer (and consequently my stories.)

ANYWAY, onto the long-delayed new chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. I know, it's sad…

**Ice King's POV**

I felt a tinny pecking at my toes. "Ouch, Gunter!" I jumped back, zapping him my ice beams. I lifted the hem of my tunic to check out the damage. "Oh, my foot nubs! Bad Gunter! Shoo, shoo." I shoved him out of the room and went back to gazing longingly out my window at the distant Candy Kingdom.

I used to stare out the window while thinking of my beloved baby Bubblegum, she was no longer worth my time. No princess would ever again be worthy to _dream _of capturing the glimmering gem of my heart muscle. Not when my perfect queen was just over the hills. Fionna… I hadn't even been down to my secret Fionna and Cake Chamber since she I had found her. Not even their statues were worthy of my presence.

I knew that Finn would want her for himself. He'd always had a thing for mad-stomping my game. Why did he always have to jump in and 'save the day' just when the princesses were warming up to me? Not chill at all. But it didn't matter anymore! Because Fionna would always love me… I mean, she owed the existence of her whole world to me or something, and that obviously obligated her to a lifetime of being my honey.

I decided I was done being bored, so I grabbed my picnic basket of Mac & Cheezles, just like we always ate together in my fan fictions, and headed out the window to win the heart of my lady.

**AN:**

I'm so sorry it's so short! I just really wanted to get this Ice King bit out of the way. His sin't a mind I enjoy dwelling in… *shudder*

-Dawn


	7. Chapter 6, Fionna's POV

**AN:**

I would like to clarify a point that was brought up by DinoGuy2000. Inter-Dimensional Creation Theory has no basis in real life as far as I'm aware. It's just something I came up with on the spot.

**DISCLAIMER: **What do I own? Absolutely nothing.

**Fionna's POV**

Mornings weren't my thing, but waking up on Marshall Lee's chest was as comfy as it was awkward. The Lord of the Dead was still in his dream world, his arm thrown across his face and his mouth hanging open just a little. _Aw, such a cute little demon_, I thought impishly to myself. He'd probably rip my throat out if I ever said that out loud.

Finn or Jake had been chill enough to close the curtains so Marshall wouldn't disintegrate (having Marceline around, they probably knew all about vampire-proofing the place) so I left him safely on the couch. I followed the thing that had woken me from my slumber: the smell of breakfast. I found Jake in the kitchen frying bacon.

"Oh, hey, Fionna!" he greeted me. "Finn and I already ate dinner, but I thought you guys might want morning type food, since you're just getting up."

"That's cool. Thanks, Jake." I felt a pang of longing for my magical cat friend. They way Jake seemed to take care of other people reminded me of the way Cake was always looking out for me. I slid into the bench behind the table and stared blankly at the wall.

Marshall floated in, stretching lazily, just as Jake was flipping the bacon onto plates. He drifted into the seat to my left, kicking his feet up onto the table and putting his arm around the back of the bench behind me. Jake didn't react at all to my vampire's table manners, or lack thereof. I hadn't met anyone else who would put up with Marshall yet, so it was refreshing. Something I wasn't going to take for granted out of this insane trip to Ooo would be the novelty of having other

s around who were unaffected by the antics of the undead. The Vampire King grabbed a strip off the plate, drained the color, and handed me the rest. It tasted a little blander than it may have with the red, but I could tell Jake was an amazing chef.

"So, what's on the agenda today? Do we get to go back home?" I asked the yellow dog.

"Well, PB said we should meet back at the castle once the sun goes down." He glanced out the window. The sun was on its way behind the hills and its rays stretched across the floor like hungry claws grappling toward the demon at my side.

"We should get going once you finish eating, Fionna." Marshall commented absently, strumming out the melody he had been working on last night on his guitar. "Hey Puppy, do you have an umbrella I could use or something? I'd rather not crumble into a pile of ashes on the way if we can avoid it."

Jake chuckled. "Naw, dude, you can just walk under me. You don't need some girly parasol around here."

Finn burst in at that moment. "JAKEJAKEJAKE!" he shouted, grabbing his brother's face. "We have to go! Now! Marceline's messing with the dimensionportalthing!"

"Time to go, kids!" Jake shouted. The next thing I knew, a giant yellow fist had closed around Marshall and me and pulled us out the window. Then I was riding on the dog's back between the vampire and the dude-me. A giant umbrella replaced Jake's tail to shield Marshall from the sun as we took off at the speed of magic dog toward the Candy Kingdom.

Sooner than I would have expected, we burst into the laboratory.

"Peebs, what's the stat?" Finn demanded, sliding off Jake's back. Marshall and I were dumped on the ground.

Bubblegum was at a control panel, hands jumping across the keys like she was really just hitting random buttons, but her the concentrated look on her face made me think there might be a method to the madness… or vice versa.

"Marceline crossed the rift," she answered through gritted teeth. "I don't know what she's planning, but we can't follow her without risking the collapse of the bridge."

I jumped forward. "You mean she could be destroying Aaa?" I demanded.

"Again, I don't know what she wants with your dimension. I've known Marceline a long time and I don't think she would do anything too extreme, but I still don't trust her. I'm trying to get a confirmation on her location, but the science isn't exact."

"It wouldn't have to be exact if you would let me go through and find her!"

"I cannot let you do that!" Her hands froze on the controls and her eyes bore into mine with an intensity that didn't look natural in a face so pink and sweet.

"Well you didn't let Marceline, and she went through anyway! I don't exactly need your permission."

"You do need a demon's permission though."

Desperate, I spun to face Marshall. He shook his head slowly. "Fionna, Marceline's not going to trash anything."

"What makes you so sure?" I demanded.

He grimaced. "I… I know myself better than that, okay? Please just trust me on this."

That made me pause for a moment. I must really be freaking out if Marshall was being this sincere. We generally avoided topics like trust, purely out of respect for the principles of our relationship. I took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm not joking around. Marshall, I can't do this on my own! I need to get back home. _Please_! What about Cake? Or Gumball?"

He threw his head back and laughed. Cold Marshall was back, but not it a good way. His voice dripped with a seething anger when he spoke. "I get it if you want to rescue your kitty cat, but you _honestly_ believe I would risk getting stuck in dimensional limbo to save your precious little _prince_? Forget it!"

That hurt like he had swung at me with his axe-guitar. Why was he always like this about Gumball? He knew what the prince was to me, yet he only used that knowledge against me! How selfish did he have to be to use something like Gumball's _life_ to shut me down? I could feel the tears welling up, and for a moment I couldn't see.

A moment later I realized that my blindness had nothing to do with my anger or pain. I spun and found myself face to face with the Vampire Queen, and struggling in her grasp was…

"GUMBALL!" I threw myself at him, sobbing into his collar with relief. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Marshall leave the room. The doors slammed behind him with a bitter _thud_.

**AN:**

Whose POV should I write next: Marceline, Marshall Lee, or Gumball? I can't decide… so let me know your thoughts, please! All of them will be covered in the next three chapters, but I need to decide on which to write first.

Is it just me, or do you guys hear the characters' voices from the shows in your heads when you read/write Adventure Time fan fics? ;P

-Dawn


	8. Chapter 7, Marshall Lee's POV

**AN:**

****IT OCCURRED TO ME just as I finished chapter 8 that I had forgotten to upload chapter 7. WHOOPS! So sorry, my bad, but at least you get another chapter first thing tomorrow, too!

Again, I apologize for taking so long to update. Spreading my time between real life and three fan fictions may be fun for me, but it wasn't a great idea concerning time… I will be writing less for the next two weeks as we are nearing the end of the quarter in school.

ANYWAY! I have decided that the next few chapters will be written in the perspectives of Marshall Lee, Gumball, and then Marceline. After that, I will bring Cake and Ice Queen into the equation.

**DISCLAIMER: **Adventure Time is not mine in any way, other than in my heart and dreams… Sigh.

**Marshall Lee's POV:**

The rage of a dozen ages. That was a very melodramatic way of describing what I felt at the moment that Marceline dragged the feeble, pathetic prince through the rift. What was the demon spawn trying to accomplish by dragging him through to this dimension?

I spun on my heel and strode from the room, angry enough to actually use my legs. I yanked the doors shut behind me violently. My hands made frustrated fists in my hair as I stormed through the halls of the castle, down the darkest stairways of the irritatingly bright castle and down into the dungeon.

I locked myself in the deepest chamber. Actually locked myself in, so I couldn't get out. What was a few decades of solitude to cure a bad mood? I'd been on my own for hundreds of years before the kingdoms began springing back up after the Mushroom Bomb hit, and it had been a great experience for my emotional health. There was no easier way to lose feeling than spend a few centuries on your own.

I don't know how long I stayed down there, but it wasn't long enough. The cell door slammed open, and there stood the she-devil herself.

"Woah, we've got ourselves a drama queen!" she giggled, singsong, as she floated upside-down over my head. I roared at her, fangs gleaming and eyes glowing red, but she wasn't fazed. "Oh, come on, Marshie. You think I don't know your tricks _just_ as well as you do? I'm not going to leave you alone." She drifted to the ground next to me and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Marceline," I growled. "Go away."

I could almost hear her eyes roll. "Save it for the mortals. You can't fool me. I know what's going on in your head almost as well as what's going on in mine."

"Bite me."

"I think I'm a little late to the punch," she teased, obviously finding herself downright hilarious. Oh, Glob, tell me I didn't come across this way to everyone else.

"Do everyone a favor and go back to the Nightosphere."

She cackled evilly. "Oh, come _on_, Marshie. We could do great things together if you'd just stop whining about that pathetic little human girl."

I just about ripped her throat out. In the back of my mind, I wondered if it would actually kill her or if she would just look really ugly for the rest of eternity. I leaped to my feet anyway, morphing into my bat-form. "How _dare_ you bring Fionna into this?" I roared. Our voices probably carried up into the main part of the castle, but I was beyond caring.

Marceline was not at all fazed by my transformation. Instead, she joined me in a slightly smaller bat-form. She did know all of my tricks, didn't she? "I didn't! You did! She's all you've thought about since you got to Ooo! Doesn't it matter to you that for _once_ in your long, miserable life, you actually have someone that understands _everything_ you've been through?"

"Marceline, I'm not torn up over my childhood! I'm the Vampire King. Why would I need someone who 'understands' to be satisfied? I have more power than anyone in Aaa!"

"Don't _need_ anyone? What about your sniveling little human girl? You seem to _need_ her!"

I suddenly couldn't find it in myself to hate Marceline. I shrank down to vampire size and walked out of the dungeons without another glance at the raging bat-demon behind me.

When I reached the main hall, the whole party was there.

"Marshall!" Fionna rushed forward and threw her arms around me. I froze until she realized what she was doing and stepped back awkwardly, rocking back on her heels. "Um, we could hear you and Marceline fighting. After you ran off last night, I thought…"

"What, that I'd left? What does it matter to you?" I pushed past her and went for the castle entrance. I didn't dare look at Gumball, lest his fancy pink face end up detached from the rest of his head.

"Marshall, wait!" the adventuress called after me. I stopped but didn't turn. "Where are you going?"

I sighed wearily. "I don't know. Later, Fionna." And then I floated out the doors and into the dark lights of pre-dawn without a second glace, not at all sure where I was going. I would come back at night to petition for our return to Aaa, but I was determined not to think about Fionna last night.

**AN:**

Okay, so sorry it's short! Between homework and violin rehearsals, this alone took two days to write…

Gumball next. Then Marceline. After that the plot will thicken, finally.


	9. Chapter 8, PG's POV

**AN:**

I didn't have time to proofread this, so I hope it's not a mess! Enjoy

**Prince Gumball's POV:**

I must say, I'd had the strangest few hours. I had been baking a cinnamon-bubblegum pie when this strange vampire lady, Marceline, materialized right about my stove and carried me off (as if Marshall Lee wasn't enough trouble on his own.) Oh, Glob, my pie… I abandoned my pie… It would be ruined by the time I got back to Aaa! With any luck it wouldn't come to life and eat my subjects before my return.

I was quite fascinated by Princess Bubblegum's discovery of the inter-dimensional rift. While I had always been more interested in making my candy people more delicious than ever, I did also love the science that gave them life. It was a shame that I didn't have more time to devote to science, what with my passion for baking and all, so I was glad to find that my alternate-dimension form was more learned such things.

After Marshall Lee so rudely locked himself in the dungeons, Bubblegum invited me to morning tea for a diplomatic meeting of sorts. I was glad that the annoying vampire queen who had kidnapped me was not invited.

"So, Bubblegum, tell me," I began when we were comfortably seated. "Why did you go looking for Aaa?" I could see Fionna out the window, examining the sunrise and looking uninterested. Beautiful and uninterested. It was really too bad she wasn't older. Maybe we could meet up sometime in a few years. She would make a good queen for the Candy People once she was more refined, and that would likely come with age.

"Well, as I know you are familiar with the Ice Queen, in Ooo we have the Ice King. He is a real bore, but he has this pathetic need to kidnap princesses. When last he took me, I was forced to listen to his _horrible_ stories about Aaa, hear him pine for his book characters, for two whole days! I began to realize that he was obsessed enough that he may have actually thought you guys into existence. When Finn and Jake finally managed to rescue me, I decided that I would not rest until I found you." She took a deep breath. "Prince Gumball, I feel like I need to okay my plan with you before I continue."

"What plan?" I asked, mildly concerned. What could the pink princess be up to that would have to do with me and my people? Aside from pulling us across the dimensions, of course.

"My plan to stop the Ice King. I know things are somewhat different in Aaa than they are here, but if you truly are the other side to my coin, so to speak, then you will not like what I have in mind for Fionna."

"Fionna?" I sat up, back straight as a board. What was she planning for my Fionna? My mild concern flaring into wild fright.

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't like it," she frowned. "I wouldn't either, if our roles were reversed." She breathed a heavy sigh and continued. "I plan to keep her here, to marry the Ice King. It's the only way to stop him from kidnapping princesses! Surely, you understand."

"Understand?" I shouted. This was an outrage. She had no right. "You cannot do that to Fionna!" My gaze shot out the window, grateful that it was closed. The heroine in question was playing with some musical bugs, completely oblivious to the politics being discussed just a few dozen feet away, deciding her fate. I must protect her. She was always saving me, so now I must repay the favor.

"I can and I will. I was hoping to work out some type of diplomatic exchange, but I will go through with this whether you agree or not."

"Diplomatic exchange? Are you saying you would let me take your hero, Finn, and sacrifice him the Ice Queen?"

That angered the candy princess. "This has nothing to do with Finn," she growled.

"I don't see how it doesn't."

"It _doesn't_. Exchange means you can visit her every few years, not take my warrior to that wicked woman."

"_Visit? _ Miss Bubblegum, I cannot agree to your preposterous terms."

"You don't have to!" She stood sharply and strode to the door. "The girl _will_ remain in Ooo." With that she left the room. Her Peppermint Buttler leered at me as he shut the door behind her. He looked like he was going to say something, but then seemed to decide against it and left in the wake of his mistress.

Frustrated and feel depressed, and went to the window and opened it. I jumped the five or so feet the ground and walked over to Fionna. She was on her knees, leaning over the little bugs who were dancing to a little ragtime tune one of them was playing.

"Oh, hey, Gumball." She brushed her bangs out of her face and stood. "Are you okay? You look kinda shaken up. What did the princess want?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about." I attempted a smile to reassure her, but I was fairly certain she would see past it. She looked like she wanted to comment, but we were distracted by loud shouting and screams. Screams that I knew too well.

"Vampires," I muttered. "Why is it always vampires?" Fionna took my hand and pulled me after her as she ran for the front of the castle. Bubblegum was there with Finn and Jake when we arrived in the main hall. Before we could ask what was going on, my least favorite person entered from the other end of the room.

"Marshall!" Fionna dropped my hand and ran at the vampire, hugging him tightly. My jaw clenched, but she released him after a moment and stammered, "Um, we could hear you and Marceline fighting. After you ran off last night, I thought…"

"What, that I'd left? What does it matter to you?" he very rudely snapped at her. He stalked past me without a glance, looking as murderous as I felt. How dare he treat her like that? Even more reason for her not to hang around him. You'll just end up hurt, I always told her, and here he was with the audacity to prove me right!

Even so, she called after him. "Marshall, wait! Where are you going?" I could hear her choking up, but he didn't turn as he responded.

"I don't know. Later, Fionna." With that, he was gone. I walked over to my heroine and hugged her. She clutched my vest and buried her face in my chest.

"Such a drama queen," came a sneer from above us. I looked up to see Marceline, looking vicious as ever. "I told said you weren't good for him. Why won't he just listen, already?" She sighed as floated away. Fionna just stood there in my arms, gaping indignantly and confused after the she-demon.

**AN:**

Marcie next!

Dawn


	10. Author's Note!

**AN:**

Okay, readers. I'm thinking of putting this story on hiatus for a while. I have two other stories that I feel more devoted to and can barely keep up with as it is, so I think that leaving _Ooo… Aaaa… _off to the side for a while will help my productivity all around. I promise to return to it eventually, in a few months.

Would it be totally horrible of me to do this? Please post any objections in the reviews section. I will take silence as an okay to go ahead and take a break here.

As always, I love you all! Thanks for reading, and check out my other stories!

-Dawn


End file.
